The objective of this proposal is to recruit a newly independent investigator (NIl) to a tenure track position in the Division of Pulmonary Critical Care Medicine (DPCCM). The NIl will be incorporated into the collaborative environment of the USC Center for Lung Biology (USC-CLB), the basic science research component of DPCCM. Goals of the USC-CLB are to advance understanding of pathogenic mechanisms of pulmonary disease by facilitating research and promoting interactions in a supportive environment among a core group of investigators focused on cell and molecular biology of lung alveolar epithelium. A key objective of the USC-CLB is to attract young investigators in lung cell biology and to support their transition to independence. To promote these goals, the USC-CLB provides shared equipment that is available for use by USC-CLB investigators and operates a Cell Culture Core to provide investigators with research reagents. The USC-CLB fosters collaborations with investigators in other disciplines and departments who have an interest in applying their expertise to lung biology. The individual to be hired will have strong background and training in lung cell and molecular biology. Based on relevance to the core research themes of the USC-CLB, the NIl will focus his/her research on epigenetic regulation of alveolar epithelial cell differentiation and epithelial-mesenchymal transition, which will facilitate interactions between the USC-CLB and the Epigenome Center and bring new expertise to the USC-CLB. The NIl will have access to all shared equipment in the USC-CLB and to all cores on the USC Health Sciences Campus. The NIl will be mentored by the PI and a committee comprised of USC-CLB members as well as collaborating investigators who will closely monitor progress of the Nil through regular assessments of productivity. The NIl will interact with all USC-CLB investigators and collaborators with specific relevant expertise in other departments, centers and institutes. The USC-CLB within DPCCM will provide a collaborative and intellectually supportive environment for the NIl to successfully establish an independent research career. The institution is committed to providing two additional years of support beyond the period of funding requested in this P30 proposal. Studies to be performed by the newly independent investigator will provide novel insights into mechanisms by which cells lining the air spaces of the lung initiate repair following injury. Advances in this area are relevant to a number of acute and chronic lung diseases and application of insights gained from these studies should lead to improvements in outcome in lung injury and disease.